


Pokemon Fusion DX - Awakening

by Basement_Spaghetti



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basement_Spaghetti/pseuds/Basement_Spaghetti
Summary: Ino is a young fusion; a human being voluntarily fused with a Pokemon, who chooses to join the extremely popular new sport, "Partner Pokemon Fighting Championship League". Her and her team will aim for the top while uncovering the deepest and darkest secrets in the Hoenn Region. OC characters, Pokemon AU. Rated T for safety. Action/Adventure/Sci-Fi/Pokemon.





	1. Chapter 1

"What if I told you of a place where all your dreams could come true?" A powerful voice crackled form the speakers of a small PokeNav, clutched in the hands of a small girl, riding in the back of a moving van. It was a woman, commanding not only in her tone but in her beauty, with tightly bound greyish-brown hair worn in a bun situated on the back of her head. "My name is Professor Hawthorne, and along with my associates, we are proud to be the first region to fully incorporate the PokeFusion service for the Hoenn region!"

The woman gently pushed thin, red-rimmed glasses higher on her nose, looking into the camera steadily. "You, prospective trainer, have been given this tape as a gift before entering your name into the steadily growing pool of the fastest growing sport in all of the world!" It was hard not to see through her exuberant tone; she was clearly going for the hard pitch. "In this wonderful world, some seek to collect Pokemon. Others still wish for companions, and lead normal lives. But you storied few; you choose something greater!" The truck came to a stop, and the girl came to her feet, allowing the PokeNav to fall to her side with her hand, as it chirped one final line to rousing fanfare.

"You choose combat!"

The doors to the rear of the truck were opened and with a stretch, the girl leapt from the back of the truck and onto the ground. A man stood beside her now, much her senior, but wearing a soft expression that betrayed a youthful vigor in his eyes. "Welcome to the mainland, Ino."

Ino stretched, throwing her arms over her head and bowing backwards to the melody of a few cracking bones falling into alignment. She stood around five and a half feet tall, was slight of frame, but toned in her muscles. She wore a simple form-fitted sleeveless top of elastic black fabric that clung easily to her scant frame and was cut off to expose a muscular midriff, complete with matching black pants. Pure white hair fell in a sheet down her back. "Thank you Uncle Sojiro!" She beamed a smile his way. "And thanks for letting me sit in the back! It was nice to be able to sleep while you drove!"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's no issue, dear." He turned his gaze to the city of stone rising around them. "Rustboro is a little different than Nuvema, huh?" A smile played on his face. "Still, I think it'll be nice to get your out of Unova for a while. Hoenn is a much safer region for you, as a fledgling fighter, huh?"

Ino's eyes widened. "You mean I can join the league here?" she asked, bubbling up with excited. He had always told her to keep her fusion a secret, and that combat was out of the question for her.

Sojiro laughed. "Ino, you're almost eighteen. Pretty soon, I'm not going to have any control over what you do." He took a step forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You have incredible gifts. Having you end up a boring pencil-pusher like me would be, well, a disservice to the gifts you possess."

Ino stared at him in awe. Sojiro was the only one she had ever known. In Unova, she had little in the way of friends, wasn't allowed a Partner Pokemon, and couldn't even use her own fusion powers. But now, she was being let off the leash. She jumped forward and embraced him in a hug, squeezing him tightly. "Thank you Uncle Sojiro!" Small pieces of fire began jumping off of her skin, causing Sojiro to panic slightly and jump away, patting down a few areas where smoke could be seen emanating.

"Hey, hey!" he called, still patting down a few areas. "Remember to keep yourself more tempered. You can't risk your power cutting loose until you're in an actual arena." He chuckled. "I thought it was a good idea to move to a city completely made of stone."

Ino had essentially stopped paying attention, fluttering about, arms at her side, muttering to herself about Partner Pokemon. "Maybe Tepig... Charmander can fly though... How about Litten?" She was in her own world, and Sojiro could tell that, bringing out a sigh.

"Run along to the league office." He pinched his nose in his fingers. "You know what to tell them, right?"

It was too late. Ino was already sprinting away, leaving a trail of sparks in her wake, with Sojiro calling after her. "You forgot your PokeNav!" She had left it sitting on the back of the truck. He smile, picking it up, and sliding it into his own pocket. The machoke would handle carrying the boxes, so he might as well set her clock for her. A slight pain crossed his eyes and he stared at her trail.

"I just hope she can keep her blue flames hidden."

* * *

The glass doors for the league recruitment office burst open, and in a flash, Ino was at the desk. She was breathing heavily, and put a shock into the office attendant, who stared at her with horror. Ino picked up a pen, and stared down the attendant, an eerie smile playing on her face.

"Please... Can I... Sign up..." she breathed through shallow gasps, finally regaining enough composure to say fully; "Can I please sign up for the Pokemon League."

The secretary, no longer frazzled, let out a cough while adjusting her papers. "Yes, um... Could you please step this way, then?" She stood, and quietly led Ino to a small waiting area with a few cushy couches and a television. "Have a seat here, I need to check and see if our director is in a meeting."

Ino nodded obediently, and took a seat facing the way the lady had left. The television was tuned into the same BuzzNav feature on her PokeNav, which after a quick probe of her pockets, she realized she had left behind. In fact, she had left her bag behind, too. How unfortunate, the thought crossed her mind. Now, letting Sojiro know when she would be home would be impossible. With a sigh, her attention turned to the screen.

The newscaster was reading off the news for the day. "In regional news; the Devon Corporation is reporting a great loss at the hands of unknown burglars. Late last night, there was a breakin at the corporation's mean headquarters found in Rustboro City. Among the stolen possessions was documents about the revolutionary new PokeFuse capsule being created by Devon, and parts commissioned by Hoenn's Aeronautics and Space Association. Any news of the breakin should be directed to local police stations."

Ino raised an eyebrow. Perhaps, this region wasn't as safe as Sojiro would have liked to believe. Before she could think too long, another girl made her way into the room, led by the same secretary as before, who told Ino that the director would only be another moment. The girl was a meek girl, who appeared shy and timid as she sat opposite Ino, staring at the floor.

"Hi, I'm Ino!" she barked cheerfully, startling the girl slightly. "Are you here to join the league too?"

The girl nodded quietly. "Y-Yes..." She was around the same age as Ino; that much was obvious. She had olive colored skin and piercing red eyes that darted quickly between Ino and the floor. Her hair was a deep bluish-purple, which turned pinkish towards the end. She, like Ino, was a fusion. "My name is Suri... I'm joining as a member of the assist core."

Ino popped up to attention. "Really?! I've never met another fusion like me!" Ino beamed at the girl, who seemed to be perking up slightly. "I can tell you're a fusion! What Pokemon is fused to you?"

She was quiet for a moment. "I'm fused with a Cherrim. I've been rehabbing for some time now, and I'm finally ready for my very own partner Pokemon. Grass is a very unpopular type, so I am excited to hear what options they have in store for me. There should be plenty." Suri gave a more studious glance in the direction of Ino. "So, are you a fighting type? You seem like you are, just based on your personality."

Ino bounced on to her feet, and slammed her fists together, releasing small plumes of flames that jetted from her wrists. "You're only half right!" She threw a punch towards the television, making Suri shift backwards slightly. "Uncle Sojiro tells me I was fused with a Blaziken, just like the legendary fighter Johnny "Chaos" Clapton."

Suri was trying to say something, but before she could, the office attendant peered into the room and waved for Ino. "Come now, Ino. The director will see you."

Ino nodded, killing the fire around her wrists, and smiling at Suri. "I'm going to be at the training gym tomorrow night. Do you want to come with me?" Before Suri could speak, Ino patted her sides a few times and let out a loud groan. "Crap, I forgot my PokeNav! I wanted to give you my number!" She groaned again, making her way out of the room. "Come meet me tomorrow, 6 o'clock sharp!"

Without waiting for a reply, Ino was led out by the attendant and down the hall to another office, inside of which a balding man was seated, facing towards a large window behind him. The attendant cleared her throat. "Sir, the girl I told you about is here."

The man spun around and smiled. "Come in, come in!" He waved Ino in and to a chair, where she sat. He was a rather chubby man, blading, and simply unpleasant to look at. Although, he was what stood between her and her future life as a champion combatant.

"Now, we have a few standard questions for you, and I hope you won't mind." He cough slightly, clearing his throat, while he pulled a pen from his desk drawer and held it at the ready for writing on a form he had in front of him. "First off, what's your name?"

"Ino Toyon."

"That's a lovely name, Ino." He jotted it down. "Where do you currently live?"

"I just moved to Rustboro today, actually."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're quick to the punch, I like that!" He paused again. "Now, what Pokemon have you had fused to you?"

Ino smiled. "Blaziken."

The man looked up at her for a moment. "You don't appear to be fused with Blaziken." He looked her up and down a few more times. "In fact, if I had to guess, I'd say Absol. Are you sure it is Blaziken?"

Ino nodded vigorously, snapping her fingers to summon a tiny flame that licked from the tip of her index finger. "See? Fire type."

He sighed, reluctantly writing down "Blaziken" followed by a question mark. Ino scowled, but sat back into her seat. "Alright then. Since you're a Blaziken, then, I'd assume you'll be joining us as a regular combatant?"

"Yes sir."

"Then would you prefer to be placed with Sweepers or Strikers?"

She emphatically nodded her head. "I've always seen myself as a Sweeper, so please put me down as one."

"I see..." He jotted down a few words, and then looked her over again. "I've already sent for your trainer badge to be created, which will be automatically uploaded to any PokeNav registered to you. This allows you to use any Pokemon League facilities as well as participate in Combatant Tournaments, or 'CTs'. In order to remain active in the League, you must participate in at least six tournaments during any twelve month period. Official League tournaments are held twice a month, and run for nine days on average. However, you may participate in any authentic tournament with at least a body of twelve fighters or fighter teams hosted by third party groups, so long as those results are logged on your official PokeNav profile." He sat back in his chair. "Rustboro is hosting an Eastern League Qualifying match in two weeks. If you wish to compete, you need to find a team of three, as this is a team competition." The director smiled at Ino. "Welcome to the Pokemon League!"

Ino had waited many years for this moment. The shock of it all numbed her to her core. Her heart beated into her throat. All she could muster was a simple "Thank you." She waited a moment, and finally noticed a single Pokeball sitting on the desk in front of her. Without another moment of hesitation, she snatched it up. And then, after that brief euphoria, she realized there was only one Pokeball to choose from. "I thought I had to select my own Partner Pokemon. What gives?"

The director awkwardly chucked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, Rustboro isn't exactly the most populous place for a Fire type Pokemon to be found roaming, and this was the only one we had in storage." Seeing the displeasure on her face, he attempted to justify. "Y-You have to understand, you're the first Fire type combatant to register in the Eastern Conference in a few years. All we had left was that Cyndaquil."

Ino let out an annoyed "Tch", clicking the button on the Pokeball, and releasing her official Partner Pokemon. She was slightly annoyed by the fact that there were no options from her to choose from, but as she studied the creature, she found her stance softening. This Cyndaquil was slightly smaller than average, she could tell that from a cursory glance. It stared at her for a moment before letting out a happy chirp, and quickly bounding over to stand beside Ino.

"Did you want to name that Cyndaquil?"

* * *

Ino entered her new house alongside her small Cyndaquil, who rode comfortably on her shoulder. Sojiro just so happened to be in the kitchen that moment, and spun around to reveal her had plated her one of her favorite meals. Flame-seared hamburgers and a tall stack of freshly prepared fries. A simple fare from her home region of Unova, but a comforting one. He smiled gently, setting her plate on the table. "Welcome home! I can see everything went well."

Ino took her place at the table, marvelling at the spread. "Sojiro, you didn't have to make all this food!" Whenever Sojiro cooked full meals like this, he cooked for an army. It wasn't necessary, but a glance into the kitchen revealed many more loads of food available for the taking.

"Nonsense, nonsense!" He waved his hand dismissively, taking his own seat across from her. The Cyndaquil leapt from her shoulder and scurried over to a plate of food on the ground, happily digging into the same food as them. "What's your little buddy's name?"

The Cyndaquil perked up slightly. Ino beamed at Sojiro. "Suketarou!"

Sojiro smiled. "That's a lovely name." He reached over and pat the small creature on the head, who let out a gentle coo. "Are you going to shorten it to Suke or Tarou?"

"Suke." Ino nodded a few times. "It'll be easier to call out in battle. No need to mouth so many sounds." Without another word, she began to dig in.

"Anything else interesting happen while you were there?"

Ino quickly swallowed her mouthful, letting out a satisfied sigh. Then, she perked up. "Yes, actually, I met another girl who was just fused!" Sojiro raised an eyebrow. "I'm going over to the local gym tomorrow for training, and I invited her to come!"

He nodded, taking a sip from a glass of his signature diet cola. "Did she happen to tell you what she had been fused with?"

"She said a Cherrim!" Ino was bursting with excitement at this point, and small sparks starting to skip from her exposed arms. "I've never even seen a real Cherrim, and now I'm going to partner with one?! Like, how cool is that?!"

Sojiro chuckled lightly. "Be careful you don't catch her on fire, Ino."

She blushed, realizing she was firing off small sparks. "Sorry, Uncle Sojiro!" With a few more minutes of idle chit-chat, the meal was finished, and Ino bused her dishes to the sink. Suketarou followed her about the house, slowly studying his surroundings, while Ino did chores such as washing dishes, watering plants, and other duties Sojiro bestowed upon her. Once finished, she slipped into her oversized pajama shirt with a cute Slakoth design in the center, and settled onto her bed. Sojiro had been kind enough to make it for her, pulling the sheets and tightly as possible, which was his personal style. Suketarou hopped onto the bed with her and curled up on the side against the wall, assuming a sleeping position.

Ino scowled slightly, picking up the Cyndaquil and holding it over her head. He responded by fidgeting slightly, but with his position inescapable, he simply looked back down at Ino. The two stared at one another for several long moment.

"So you're my Partner, huh?" She smiled gently. "Welcome to the team, Suke."

In response, Suketarou let out a happy chirp, and Ino cuddled up with the fire mouse. Tomorrow would be a big day. Tonight, however, would be her last night as a mild-mannered human being. Tomorrow, she thought, hugging Suketarou tightly. Tomorrow, she was finally going to be the fusion she always knew she could be.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Six o'clock the following day finally came. The sun was just cresting the horizon, the gentle noises of the city were heard all around, creating a gentle hum akin to white noise. It was a very nice morning, although slightly bitter. As Ino breathed, small puffs of white breath greeted the autumn air. Today is much colder than yesterday, she had thought for a moment, although it was never really an issue. Being the Fire type fusion she was, the temperature never really bothered her. It wasn't a bother to Suketarou, either, who had been happily chasing around stray Rattata and Meowth that came venturing from nearby side streets and alleys. This Pokemon was extremely young, and that age gave it lots of energy, she thought briefly, when she came upon a sudden realization.

"I never told her which six o'clock!" she cried, jolting herself upright. She had only told Suri six o'clock, but not morning or evening. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Ino threw her arms up and slumped down alongside the stone wall that surrounded the gym. She pulled her knees in to her chest and hugged them, prompting Suketarou to gently pad over and give Ino a few curious sniffs. "This sucks... I really wanted to make a new friends."

Suketarou let out a slightly sad coo, clearly empathizing with his trainer, but a moment later, the gentle stomping of footsteps fast approaching snapped both their attentions towards the figure of a girl running their way. She was wearing a green hooded sweatshirt, athletic shorts, and high-top sneakers. Her hair was purplish blue, which became clear once she stepped out of the glaring sunlight, and stopped before Ino. It was Suri, who reached out a hand for Ino.

"Did you wait long?"

Ino sniffled slightly, and took Suri by the hand. It was warm. Ino pulled herself up. "No, I actually got here a few minutes ago."

Suri smiled lightly. "You're lying." Ino blushed. "Your cheeks are all red from the cold morning."

Ino scoffed. "N-No, it was only a few minutes. And my cheeks aren't red." She crossed her arms, but Suri had already moved on to squatting in front of Suketarou, who trembled slightly and was tucked by Ino's leg.

"Now now, little guy, I didn't mean to scare you." Suri smiled, thought for a moment, and reached into her bag. From it, she produced a single pink PokeBlock, which Suketarou studied for a moment before greedily swiping it from her hands and happily eating it. Suri giggled. "I've always found food is a great way to bond with Pokemon."

Ino blinked a few times. "You were a lot more... Reserved, yesterday. What happened?"

Suri did a little spin, stepping from the casted shadow into the sunlight once more. A small bud she had tucked behind her ear blossomed into a pink cherry blossom. "I'm a Cherrim, silly!" The more she stood in the directly sunlight, the more jubilant she became. "The sun makes me blossom! When I'm inside for too long, I end up turning back into my bud."

Ino nodded. "Form change, I forgot about that."

Suri nodded more excited, taking a break from her spinning to take Ino by the hands and vigorously shake her. "You should see me under harsh sunlight! That's when I really lighten up!" She spun on a heel and walked to the door, grasping it by the handle. "Shall we?"

The inside of the gym was a sprawling expanse of a large domed roof, with a larger area that skirted a main area for the majority of workouts. It was much like a gym for regular people, but it could accommodate a much higher population, and was built to last against the strength many fusions possessed. The main draw, however, was the climate-control battle arenas, of which there were four; Heavy Rain, Harsh Sunlight, Raging Sandstorm, or Falling Hail. This way, fusions and their Partner Pokemon could train in the conditions they liked, or practice in conditions they may meet in other arenas or outdoors. Each weather biome was the size of a warehouse and stacked vertically in four stories that borrowed deep into the ground. Each one was complete with complete biome control and populated with wild Pokemon that lived and fed off of one another.

Ino beamed happily, fluttering around. "Wow, wow!" She took off in a sprint towards the rear of the area, where the elevator entrance for each biome was housed. "I can't believe this! I've never seen something this cool!" Each area could be views through four screens that made up the walls all around the tube-shaped room. These four screens showed off each weather arena specific biodiverse areas, which basically covered all areas that could be encountered on the entire continent.

Suri smiled, happily following Ino. Although her disposition was slowly becoming more mellow under the fluorescent lights, she could appreciate the sheer force of will exuded by Ino. "Which biome should we try first?" she asked, giving a glance to the screens surrounding them. "It appears that we are the only people here this early in the morning, so we have the pick of the litter."

Ino watched each screen closely, before settling her eyes curiously on the sandstorm arena. "Hey Suri, do you see that?" She lifted a finger to one of the screens. On it, the camera was following a figure who was buzzing about on diamond-shaped wings. The girl had green hair, cut short into a sort of pixie style, with bangs that lightly fell atop red-lensed goggles. She was wearing light workout attire; a too loose t-shirt that exposed a shoulder and single thin black strap, form-fitting black leggings, and simple running shoes with the design of a Haxorus emblazoned on the side. "Do you think that girl is a Flygon fusion?"

After studying the screen for a moment, Suri gave a half-hearted nod. "I'd say so, judging by the wings." She was about to continue, but Ino had already slapped the button labeled "Sandstorm", which sealed a glass partition behind them, and sent them to the bottom level. Suri took hold of Ino's shoulder for stability, who didn't flinch at all. Her face was curled up into a grin, bringing a slight shudder to Suri.

"Teammate..." she mumbled under her breath, trembling slightly from the thought.

Suri frowned. "Ino, she's a Dragon type fusion. It's likely she's taken already."

Ino whipped her head around right as the elevator clamored to a stop, opening the door before them into another glass room. She scowled right back at Suri. "If she had a team, why is she here alone, then?"

"Getting ahead in training?" Suri shrugged. "Apparently, being a dragon-type fusion can be difficult to adjust to. Dragon type Pokemon just refuse to drift with their fused partners."

The pair stepped off the elevator, which flew back upwards. Ino grabbed a pair of goggles, and handed some to Suri as well. "We might as well see. I was going to tell you sooner, but I want to enter that Rustboro three-man tournament that's coming up soon."

Suri sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "You really have your sights set on the top, huh." She smiled lightly. "You even assumed I'd be okay with joining your team to begin with, huh?"

Ino froze, suddenly bursting into a bright red blush. "Y-You want to join me team, right?" Her voice trembled as she looked dejectedly over her shoulder.

"Don't you want to ask me?" Suri trapped a collapsed Pokeball on her hip. "Why, you didn't even ask me what Partner Pokemon I selected!"

Ino dropped onto her knees and bowed before Suri, pressing her face to the floor. "I'm so sorry, Suri!" Suri lightly blushed by the gesture. "I often get so ahead of myself. I finally found a friend, so I figured we would be on a team by default!"

Still blushing, Suri pressed the button on her Pokeball and released a small creature. It was close to the same size as Suketarou, but was floating off of the ground. It was a piece of tree that floated off of the ground, and quick took a place hiding behind Suri's leg. Ino gasped, while Suketarou let out an excited chirp.

"No way! I've never seen a Phantump before!" she beamed, backside now resting on her heels while still kneeling. "Did you name it?"

Suri nodded. "Hanami." The Phantump looked up at Suri, who gave the creature a reassuring nod. "They're our teammates, Hanami. They're our friends." Quietly, Hanami floated from behind Suri's leg, looking over both Ino and Suketarou with a curious, but serious expression. Suri chuckled awkwardly. "She wasn't chosen for quite a while, so I'm working her out of the Pokeball for now. I want her to be able to walk around like your little guy."

Ino bounced onto her feet. "I completely forgot!" She scooped up Suketarou, who let out a surprised grunt. "This little chunk is Suketarou! He's my right-hand man!"

"Fitting name." Suri turned to the entrance of the arena, strapping the goggle Ino had handed her onto her face. "Shall we, then?"

Ino strapped her own goggles into place, giving Suri a thumbs up. "Let's roll."

* * *

The arena was extreme. The wind was howling, carrying debris of various sizes and sharpness in the air, which battered the two girls and their Pokemon. The terrain was mostly steppe and badland with various rock formations and stretched into the distance. Overhead, an artificial sun beat down on the pair, making it impossible to tell they were several stories underground. The noise was deafening, beating at Ino's eardrums.

"Can you see anything, Suri?" Ino glanced her partner's way, and blinked a few times, worried grit had gotten into her eyes. Suri's hair had begun shrinking; as she wore it down, it fell down to her lower back. But at this moment, it was at her middle back, and had almost entirely turned pink.

"Yeah," she replied, stopping to glance around. "If the sandstorm wasn't so strong, I'd love this arena." She took a jubilant bounce towards Ino. "Can we try the sunlight arena next?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah, absolutely." She tapped the side of her head. "If we go there, does your whole hair turn pink?"

Suri was still beaming the same energy. "I also grow cute little tails!" She placed both hands at the sides of her head and stuck out her tongue.

Before Ino could reply, there was an explosion in the distance. The two spun on their heels, along with their Pokemon. Suketarou growled, and his back exploded in a torrent of flame. They ran in the direction of the explosion, leaping up the levels of the uneven stone until they came to a plateau. The girl from before was seated in the center of a large crater, catching her breath. The pit, which she presumably created, was still steaming. She was entirely alone, but when she noticed the presence of both Ino and Suri, she turned to face them, shooting them a glare so powerful it could be felt even through the red goggles.

"Who goes there?" Her voice was cold and sharp.

Ino stepped forward, hold her hand out to calm Suketarou, who was still bursting with flames from his back. "My name is Ino, and I'm new to the league." The presence given off by this girl was intense; she was no rookie. It almost made Ino choke on her own words. "I was watching you on the monitors, and could see you have incredibly power. Do you want to join my team?"

The girl scoffed, and stood up. The intense air around her grew even more powerful, and it seemed that sandstorm was circulating around her. She kept her head low, unfurling a pair of diamond shaped wings from her back. "Do you know what happens to rookies who just ask me for help?" Her voice was menacing, but filled with a determined sadism that made Ino shudder. Completely frozen in place, Ino watching as the girl grew ever closer, and closer, until she stood directly before Ino. The girl leaned forward, pressing the side of her face to Ino's, and whispering something into her ear.

"I break them."

Suddenly, the girl sprung backwards, flapping both wings and creating a gust of wind that momentarily swept the sandstorm from around Ino. Suri had stepped forward, hurling sharpened petals towards the hostile fusion. A hand on her should snapped Ino out of the trance.

"Ino, I need you to focus."

Suri's voice was calm and measured, bring Ino into focus. "We just wanted to talk." Suri called, stepping forward. "There's no need for hostilities."

The girl was hovering a distance away, carried by fluttering wings. She laughed. "Then why did you try and attack me?"

Suri scowled at the girl. "I was protecting my friend."

Before the girl could retort, Ino stepped forward. The anger was bubbling up inside of her, and without her control, sparks began hopping from her skin and frizzelling in the wind. This made the Flygon girl perk up slightly, piquing her interest.

"Listen here, girl." Ino spoke in a determined voice, which cracked slightly. Her heart was pounding in her throat. The heat of the fire burning inside of her was growing. Her hair parted down the middle, clumping into two stalks of hair equal in size, and her wrists exploded in flames. "If I can defeat you, I want you to join our team." She glared at the distant target, searing the air around her with intensity.

Suri tried to protest, but the Flygon girl interjected. "Fine." She grinned menacingly. "I'm going to teach you the rules of nature." The girl adjusted her goggles slightly for a better fit, and her expression turned neutral. "Come, show me your strength."

Ino allowed her stance to come naturally. She slid her foot back slightly, taking a bend at the knee. She bent her elbows, holding her arms at the ready. The fire burning from her wrists was growing more intensely every moment.

Suri took a step towards Ino. "Be careful."

She smiled back, while a bead of sweat fell down her cheek. "I always am."

With her final word spoken, Ino vanished into the sandstorm, moving quickly through the clouds of dust. A moment later, she appeared to the side of the Flygon girl, sending a flaming kick flying in her direction. The girl braced with both arms, crossing them over her head and catching Ino's leg with difficulty. She grunted, and threw Ino back, flipping in mid-air with her wings and delivering a successful kick to Ino's exposed midriff. Like a comet, Ino careened into the rocks below, shattering them while she broke through.

"Ino!" Suri cried, stepping in the direction of where Ino had landed. She was stopped short, though, but Suketarou, who stood in the way. He was watching the hole intently, as if trying to reassure Suri. She swallowed, and watched as well.

The Flygon girl was hovering above the hole Ino had made, and began to laugh. "Come now, if you can't handle even a simple strike like that, how do you expect to fare against my full strength?"

The ground shook, snapping the girl's attention back to combat. Ino burst from the hole on a torrent of flame, fist pulled down to her side.

"Would you just shut up?!" she screamed, throwing her fist upwards. "Sky uppercut!"

The blow was delivered directly into the torso of the Flygon girl, who gasped momentarily, before being forced to spit from the sheer force of the blow. She was sent flying backwards, crashing into the ground several yards away. Ino landed on both feet, breathing heavily, but overall not worse for wear.

The Flygon girl pulled herself onto her feet, and wiped her cheek, where she found a small trickle of blood. This girl had made bite her own lip, and split it partially open. "How could a mere uppercut hit with such force?"

Ino began walking towards her opponent, eyes trained in an intense glare. Once the distance was closer, Ino took her stance once again. "What's your name?"

The Flygon girl's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

Ino nodded. "I can't be any more serious. Your name?"

"And what would that information get you?"

A shrug. "Nothing really. I just would like to know the name of my future teammate." A smile crept onto her face.

The girl was growing impatient. "I can't believe a rookie like you could deliver a blow with such force." She held out her hand, showing Ino the trail of blood smeared on the back of her hand. "Look at what you did. You drew the blood of a Dragon. And for that, I will reward you with my name." She smiled. "Ichika. Ichika Sakamoto. That's the name of the girl who will soon make you pay back this blood one hundred times over!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Two fists collided, stopping both fighters short. Ino sprung backwards, flipping off of her hands a few times, before, dropping to a single knee and pulling both hands back. Ichika sprung backwards in the same moment with a mighty flap of her wings, skidding to a halt, ending on bent knees. Both were breathing heavily, and had been fighting for several minutes at a complete impasse. Suri was watching from the sidelines, holding Suketarou in her arms while Hinami floated at her side. She swallowed hard, blinking to try and get a better view through the sandstorm. Ino was far more worse for wear than Ichika. Both of her fists were heavily damaged, with streams of blood trickling from her knuckles. Her body was covered in scrapes and bruises, opened up from the raging sandstorm. A larger gash had been opened over her left eye, but had mostly stopped bleeding.

"You're impressive." Ichika took a more relaxed posture, standing upright and letting out a sustained sigh, finally catching her breath. Her too-big shirt was stained in dirt and blood in places, and the sneakers on her feet had becomes extremely dirty in the brawl. Ino had managed to open up a small cut on her cheek in an early engagement, which still was steadily leaking drops of blood down the side of her face. "To think I'd be pushed this far by a mere Fire type. And, you're even in the sandstorm! If you wanted to prove your guts, rookie, you certainly did." A small grin came onto her face. "You've made the dragon bleed. That's something to be proud of."

Ino laughed. "I should tell you the same. This is the first real fight I've been a part of, but I really feel like this has been evenly matched." She stood upright as well, wiping some blood from her left eye. Suddenly, her expression grew cold, sending a shiver down Ichika's spine. "You act like you're better than me, and you definitely do have the edge in experience. But don't ever say this fight was all in your favor."

Ichika's smile was replaced by complete and consuming rage. Her wings shot out to the ready, and she assumed her stance. "Come. I'm going to end this fight."

Ino nodded. "I'd like to see you try."

The two figures exploded from their resting places, sending huge plumes of dust flying behind them. They met with forearms, smashing into one another at full force. Ichika buckled slightly, giving Ino a momentary edge. Suddenly, everything from her knees to her feet exploded into columns of flame, and she let out a roar, completely hurling Ichika back a step, and disengaging their arms. Ichika stepped back for a momentary recovery, allowing Ino to spin on her heel and left her right leg high into the sky. Her hair stood up on end, and plumes of flames were exploded from her arms and legs. All Ichika could do was meekly attempt to block, throwing her arms over her head. Ino's leg came barreling down in a powerful kick.

"Blaze kick!"

The impact was powerful, braced by Ichika was crossed arms over her exposed head. The force came immediately, but in a skilled maneuver, Ichika deflected the blow downwards at the expense of her arms, which smashed into the ground in an explosion of flame and dust. Ichika skidded backwards on her heels for a moment before losing her strength and cascading across the ground in a rolling mess, eventually coming to a stop several yards away. Without wasting a moment, expecting and immediate counterattack, she was back on her feet, arms hanging limply at her sides.

Ino could not give chase, for the last strike had sapped her remaining strength. She was on a single knee in the debris she had created, trying to catch her breath. Her pants from the knee-down on both legs had been completely burned away, revealing that her own skin had been burned by the attack. Ichika stood and briefly evaluated her own situation. Both of her arms had been severely damaged, so trying to use them would prove useless. Even a cursory glance could tell her that, but it was confirmed by her attempts to bend her own fingers, which resulted in a great deal of pain.

Slowly, Ichika approached Ino. Suri, however, came sprinting in from her place, sliding in at Ino's side. "Ino! Ino!" While she was crying her name, Ino had collapsed sideways into her arms. Suketarou let out a panicked squeal and pulled at Ino's arm, who was completely unconscious.

Ichika let out a sigh, finally reaching where the pair was. "She's going to be alright." Suri fired a glare at Ichika, who continue without much hesitation. "Being so novice, she clearly has no control over that absolutely intense reserve of absolutely overwhelming energy." Her eyes narrowed. "She is able to drift with her fusion extremely well. Are you sure she's a rookie?"

Suri nodded. "She registered yesterday. I was there, too."

"Then she's really something special." Ichika took a deep breath, and then let out a calming exhale. The wings on her back folded in and then vanished, turning to dust with the harsh winds. "Doraaki!" The ground around them rumbled lightly, and from the ground at Ichika's feet, a small brown Sandshrew shot from the ground, landing gracefully at her ankle. Suri raised an eyebrow. "This is my partner, Doraaki," she explained, patting the shrew on it's head. "He's been with me for my whole year in the league."

Suri picked up Ino, nodding to the two Pokemon around her own feet. "Suketarou is hers, Hinami is mine." Suri glanced at Ichika, who winced when Doraaki gave her a gentle testing prod. "Follow me to the PokeCenter. The two of you need to heal and talk about what happens next."

Ichika snorted. "What happens next? I'm the one who won."

Suri glared back. "If there wasn't a sandstorm eating away at her, Ino would have beaten you." She turned her back on Ichika. "You underestimated her, and you almost lost. You think you're the strongest person here?" Suri chuckled, looking back with a icy glare. "You have a lot to learn, just like us."

With that, Suri began climbing down to the elevator, followed closely by both Suketarou and Hinami. Ichika was left with Doraaki, who looked up at his master, waiting for orders. She had clenched her scorched fists in rage, staring at the ground. She bit into her lip, sending small droplets of blood falling to the soil.

"Who does she think she is?" she muttered, quietly following after them.

* * *

Ino jolted awake, suddenly sitting up and glancing around her. She was prone in a hospital bed, and after she could blink through the blinding white lights, she saw Suri seated in a chair beside her bed, happily using a small PokeToy to play with Suketarou. Suketarou chased a small feather on the end of a stick happily, letting out small chirps of excitement. When Suri notice Ino's sudden movement, she turned her attention back, while Suketarou lept onto the bed and happily sat on Ino's legs.

"What happened?" Ino gently pet Suketarou's head, who purred happily.

Suri chuckled. "You got ahead of yourself and completely used up your energy." She nodded to a phone that hung on the wall. "I gave Sojiro a call to let you know you were here, and he just laughed when I told him what happened. I guess you've been doing this since you were a kid, huh?"

Ino blushed, rubbing the back of her neck while chuckling awkwardly. "He told you all that, did he?" She looked down at her hands, opening and closing her fists a few times. A small smile played on her face. "I can't believe I was able to go all-out like that, Suri. I've never felt so alive in my life." A shiver crawled up her spine. "The feeling of fist against fist, my heart pumping in my chest, blood beating in my ears, the fear and excitement of combat." She shivered again, letting out a happy-yet-unsettling noise. "This is what I'm meant for! I just know it!"

In response, Suri could only smile at Ino's childlike enthusiasm. You're the one who chose to be a fusion, she thought, shouldn't you already know you want to be a combatant? She chuckled. "Well, you put up quite the fight. Do you know who won?"

Ino shook her head, but then looked, dejected, at the floor. "I know I missed my final kick. I thought I was going to knock her out, so I put everything I had into it." She sighed. "That was below a rookie mistake. That was a mistake I should have avoided."

Suri bounced onto her feet, slapping her hands down on the railing of the cot, making both Ino and Suketarou snap to attention. Her eyes burned with passion as she looked at Ino. "You might not have landed the knockout blow, but you completely incapacitated her."

"You mean-"

"It was a draw!" Suri bounced back onto her heels. "That girl said she'd been in the league for a whole year, and on your first day in the league you were able to incapacitate her!" Suri lifted a finger, and a smug grin and devious glint appeared in her eye. "If you weren't in the sandstorm, I bet you could have beaten her outright."

A small glimmer of happiness lit up inside of Ino, who sat back in awe. "You're not kidding me, are you?" When Suri shook her head, Ino let out an exasperated laugh. "Damn, she edged me out then. Now I just wish I paced myself better!"

The pair began laughing, but were cut short when the door to the room slid open, and standing in the doorway was the same sullen, cocky figure that had stood opposite Ino hours ago at the gym. Ichika stepped into the room, although her aire of royalty had evaporated, and now she was flustered, staring at her feet. Ino had seen the damaged done; Ichika had bandages wrapped around both of her arms, completely covering her from fingertip to inches above her elbows. She was wearing the same clothes as before, although the healing tank had washed away some of the grim from her t-shirt. Her goggles, scratched and with the right lense cracked, were perched atop her head.

"E-Excuse me..." she mumbled, closing the door behind her, and giving both Suri and Ino solemn bows. "I came to apologize to you two."

Suri raised an eyebrow, while Ino beamed a happy smile at Ichika. "You're kidding!" she practically screamed, sitting upright once again. "Does this mean you're joining the team?"

Ichika stepped back, floored by the sudden change in tone from Ino. In the arena, she had been cold, calculating, and a fighter brimming with an intense reflexes and natural ability. She was green, of course, but the kind of reaction and calculation Ino was able to exhibit put her a step above the average fighter, even among other Fighting type combatants. And now, here she sat, obviously having been told the fight would have been considered a draw, and she wasn't rubbing it in? Ino had been disrespected by Ichika, and yet, she thought, she just wanted to make good on a deal? This girl was quite perplexing.

Ichika sighed. "Listen, Ino, I really am sorry about before. I just want to be the best combatant I can be, and I felt like acting the way I did would have made me seem better than I actually was. At least, for me anyway." Ichika pulled up a seat beside Suri, who eyed her carefully, and continued. "I've been having a lot of difficulty drifting with my fusion, and have for a long time. This past year, I haven't won a single tournament, and I haven't gone to one in months. I'm at risk of losing my membership." She chuckled lightly. "When you wanted to join my team, and you spoke to me with that sincerity in your voice, as if we were equals, I just lost it."

Ino smiled gently, throwing her legs over the side of her bed, and standing on the floor. She rested a hand on Ichika's shoulder. "Nobody is equal to anybody, Ichika." Her tone was measured and even, but the jubilant nature of her personality was shining through. "You're stronger than me in many areas that I'll never dream of reaching. You fill weaknesses that make me a better combatant." Ichika looked up as Ino nodded towards Suri. "Suri fills weaknesses that make me stronger. And I fill weaknesses for the two of you." Ino smiled. "That's what teams are for."

Ichika was taken aback by her words, but after a moment of awe, she smiled gently, looking back at the floor. "You really are one-of-a-kind, aren't you?" She stood suddenly, holding her hand out from a shake. "Ino, I'll gladly join you team."

Ino ginned, snagging Ichika by the hand and shaking it vigorously. "Yes! Thank you, Ichika!" Ino released, and spun to Suri, taking her by both arms, and hoisting her onto her feet. Suri blushed as Ino pulled both her and Ichika into a group hug. "Now we can join the Rustboro Tournament!"

While Ino was embracing them tightly, Suri and Ichika glared at one another. They would form an uneasy alliance for now, they both thought, but neither trusted the other. Suddenly, Ino broke the hug, and sprung backwards. "We should all have dinner at my house!"

Suri let out an uneasy groan while Ichika whistled inconspicuously while lightly kicking at the ground. Ino was fluttering again, letting out a happy groan at the thought of food. "Uncle Sojiro is the best cook! You should taste his food!" She gasped, as if suddenly remembering something. "Oh my gosh, I think he's making pad thai tonight!" Ino clapped her hands a few times. "Thank you!"

Suri smiled, rubbing the back of her head. "Are you sure, Ino? Won't we be intruding?"

Ino shook her head, grabbing both Suri and Ichika by their hands. "No, of course not! Sojiro told me to make friends, and what do friends do?" Before either of them could venture an answer, Ino suddenly blurted out, "Eat dinner together!" She gasped again. "Can we have a sleepover too?" But then she frowned. "Our town house is pretty small, though... I doubt the three of use could sleep comfortably there."

Ichika was the one who spoke up, flustered by the whole situation, but still courageous enough to venture a solution. "We could always have the sleepover at my house. It's a little larger than standard townhouses in Rustboro, and we have more rooms."

Before Suri could object, Ino let out a bellowing "Awesome!" and spun on her heel, looking directly at Suri. "Are you in, Suri?!"

Her childlike wonder was something that made it hard for Suri to say no to Ino before, and now, with the prospect of a sleepover in the mix, any resistance Suri had to the idea of spending the night with Ichika melted away with a single glance to the puppy-dog eyes being shown to her by an inconsolable Ino. With a reluctant sigh, Suri relented. "Yes, let's have a sleepover."

The entire walk home from the PokeCenter to Ino's house was full of buzzing excitement from Ino, and a much more reserved distrust from both Suri and Ichika, who glared at one another whenever Ino happened to be looking away. In that walk, all three Partner Pokemon were introduced to one another, to expected results. Suketarou wanted to be everyone's friend, Hinami hid behind Suri and first and then Ino, and Doraaki simply didn't care about either Pokemon, instead standing at Ichika's ankle awaiting orders. The three of them were a real motley crew, but a strange bond made them non-aggressive towards one another, which, as Ichika explained, was quite common in Partner Pokemon that weren't acclimated to other, stranger Pokemon.

Ino pushed the door to her home open, kicking her shoes off immediately, before scream "We're home!" into the atrium. Both Suri and Ichika followed, quietly taking off their own shoes, and giving a much more reserved "Please excuse us." each. Sojiro was at the wok, quietly stirring noodles, when he heard them enter. He took his pan off the heat and wiped his hands on his aprons.

"Hello, hello!" He put a cigarette on his lip and lit it, blowing puffs of smoke out the window to be respectful to the guests. "My name is Sojiro, it's a pleasure to meet the two of you."

Both Ichika and Suri bowed in unison. Suri spoke up. "We spoke over the phone, Mr. Hinawami, it's a pleasure to meet you in person."

Sojiro gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Please, call me Sojiro. Mr. Hinawami was my father." He gave a hearty laugh, setting his cigarette down, and turning back to his wok, which he vigorously stirred over the burner. "I'm making pad thai tonight, I hope you don't mind." All three had growling stomachs at that point, brought on by the smell of the food, prompting another round of hearty laughs from Sojiro. "Sit, sit, dinner will be off shortly." He waved his hand a few times. "Let your Pokemon run free, too. I know it's kinda small here, but there's plenty of room for the little scamps."

All three had already been roaming. Suketarou was diving into his bowl of food, while Hinami was quietly floating around the room, looking at a few potted plants curiously. Doraaki was standing beside Suketarou, studying him closely. Dinner was served a few minutes later, with all four people seated at the table, while all three Pokemon dug into bowls of their own food. Ino was gobbling up her food excitedly, while Suri took a more cautious approach. But after the first bite, her eyes widened. "W-Wow!" she exclaimed, scarfing down a few more bites. "Mr. Sojiro, this is delicious!"

Ichika nodded, taking a few bites of her own. "This really is spectacular."

Sojiro sat back in his chair and took a sip of his diet soda. "It's nothing that special. I assure you, with a little practice, anyone could make pad thai like I do." He nodded at Ino, who had begun shoveling down a second bowl. "She's only got one thing on her mind, so teaching her would be pointless. She has ever since she was a kid." He took another sip, before turning his attention back to his guests. "Now, what did you say your names were?"

Suri cleared her throat. "My name is Suri Redfield. My family moved here from Kalos a few years ago."

Sojiro thought momentarily, before perking up, as if remembering something. "Redfield, you wouldn't happen know an Iris Redfield, would you?"

Suri raised an eyebrow. "Are you a fan of Partner Pokemon, Mr. Sojiro?"

He nodded. "I've been a fan ever since the first leagues started forming, all those years ago."

She nodded back. "I can tell. Nobody has mentioned Auntie Iris in  _years_. Not since she dropped out of the league."

Sojiro let out a long, happy sigh. "Why, Iris was a thing of beauty alongside her Roserade." He sat forward, lifting a finger. "Why, it was in those early leagues you could only pair with the type of Pokemon you were fused with. They called her 'Iris the Bloom Doom'. Boy, they don't do combat like they used to."

"I can't believe you knew all of that." Suri sat back in her seat. "She was a combatant in Kalos, so not many people here in Japan know about her anymore."

Ino perked up then. "We're from Unova, not Hoenn."

Sojiro turned to Ichika now, who had been quietly eating her food. "And you?"

She looked up from her meal a moment before return, saying with a hint of pride in her tone, "My name is Ichika Sakamoto."

This made Sojiro freeze. "D-Did you say Sakamoto?"

Ichika nodded. "Yes, and judging by your response, you know my family too."

"Know you family, you have a monopoly on Poketch sponsorships anywhere outside of Sinnoh!" Ino and Suri looked at her curiously, while Sojiro calmly tried to explain. "Your brother and sister are the king and queen of the doubles circuit in Sinnoh. Your father is the best fighter in all of Johto. Your pedigree is impeccable!"

Suri elbowed her neighbor Ichika, giving her a smug grin. "Well, well. You really are a princess, aren't you?"

Ichika glared back at her. "Shut up. I hate that word."

Ino was awestruck, however. Clearly, Ichika thought, both Ino and Sojiro were merely fans of the sport. But how was Ino so rawly powerful? This is the destiny of a Sakamoto, but for someone like her to be an equal?

Dinner ended uneventfully, and the three departed for the house of Ichika, bidding Sojiro a warm farewell. The sun had set in the distance, and long shadows were cast through the quieting city.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 

“A-Are we sure this is the right place?”  Ino rubbed the back of her head, staring at the gigantic mansion sprawling before them.  It had a huge courtyard, fountains, gardens, and a giant stone fence running the perimeter.  A butler and maid greets the group at the entrance to the gate, bowing to Ichika.

“Madam Ichika, welcome home.”  The maid was the one who spoke.  “Shall I draw you a bath?”

Ichika nodded.  “Draw it in the large bath, and make it extra hot.”  She looked back and winked at Ino. “We have guests tonight.  Prepare my room for a sleepover.”

The maid nodded.  “At once.” With that, she vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.  The butler also disappeared, although he simply fazed out of existence.

The gates swung open, and Ichika led them through the courtyard, pointing out various spots.  “Over there is the hedge maze. At the center is the main blooming garden.” She pointed through the house.  “Behind is the swimming pool, and a sauna. We also have some tennis courts, a soccer field, and a running track.”  

Ino was blown away.  “This place is huge! We should train here sometime!”

Ichika shrugged.  “I’ve found the arenas at the gym to be more useful, but this will be a great place to run, and relax afterwards.  After all, we don’t want to destroy our bodies.”

Suri looked around, not overly excited like Ino, but impressed nonetheless.  “You certainly have a lot going for you.” She smiled at Ichika. “Maybe you will be useful after all.”  

Ichika was ready to snap back but Ino sprinted into the house, prompting the others to follow.  Meanwhile, the three Pokemon following them had taken off in different directions, frolicking in the large grassy areas despite it being near night.  The interior of the mansion was sprawling and beautiful, made in the glossy, stone style common in Rustboro, with giant windows that let in large amounts of natural light.  Large chandeliers full of light bulbs lit the main hall, which had a gigantic carpeted staircase lined with suits of expensive armor in an outdated, but lavish, style.

“This is my home.” Ichika said, gesturing around her.  “The two servants on staff are Priscilla and Jakob, who are both fusions, as you probably already could tell.”  She snapped her fingers, and both appeared suddenly; Priscilla from a cloud of purple smoke, and Jakob from out of nowhere.  Priscilla was a beautiful woman with deep purple hair that she wore straight down her back, and her eyes were a penetrating red color, but lacked a deal of emotion behind them.  Jakob was a tall but lanky man, with long grey hair he had tied into a tail that fell gracefully down his back. He also had a bushy white beard, and was clearly sullen with age.  Ichika nodded to both of them. “Introduce yourselves.”

Jakob spoke first, crossing and arm over his chest, and giving a deep bow.  “My name is Jakob Lorenzo De'Anthony Lucatelli. I am a fusion like the two of you, and have been fused with an Alakazam, allowing me to create temporal clones of my physical form.  Simply call, and I can appear in an instant.” He ended with a pleasant smile.

Priscilla stepped forward next, giving a curtsey, lifting the sides of her maid’s uniform as she did.  Her expressionless eyes did not change. “My name is Priscilla Brodeur Couture Allerton. My fusion is that of Gengar, allowing me to move between shadows.  My pleasure is to serve you.” She simply stared forward, wearing a measured expression.

Both Ino and Suri awkwardly bowed.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” they said in unison, unsure of how to react to the situation.  

Ichika led them into her room, which was absolutely enormous.  The ceiling was high and the windows were huge, giving the room a very regal aire.  A gigantic canopy bed sat along the side of the room, which was also complete with a sitting area, large fireplace with roaring fire, and fuzzy rug.  A large bookshelf rose along the far wall, stacked high with volume upon volume covering many subjects. A desk sat beside that bookshelf, the wear and tear of which showed it had been used many, many times in the past.  

Ino let out an impressed whistle.  “You’re really something, aren’t you?”  She spun around, taking in the whole room.  “Have you been training you whole life?”

Ichika took a seat on an extremely large puffy bag-chair full of soft fluff, and in the design of a Snorlax.  She sat back and let out a sigh. “I’m a Sakamoto. My whole life has been dedicated to combat since before I was even born.”  She turned onto her side and hugged her knees to her chest. “I’m the third daughter. I need to stand out and bring glory to my family name.”  

Suri sat back onto a puffy couch which was directly facing the fireplace.  “I get that, honestly.” She smiled wistfully. “My Auntie was my hero...” Her voice was growing more solemn as the sun set behind them, casting the room only in artificial light, and that from the fire.  “I just want to make her proud. My family, we don’t really care about the name ‘Redfield’ or anything... We just want to be the best we can be.”

Ino was busy pulling at random books on the shelf, looking for one to open a secret hatch in the floor.  She was listening to her new friends speak, but didn't have a ton to add herself. After a moment of hanging silence, she spoke up.  “Sojiro just told me to always keep my fusion hidden when we lived in Unova. Fusions are still pretty rare there, and I’ve always been much more powerful than I can control.”  She turned to her friends, rubbing the back of her head. “I guess he didn’t want me to burn any houses down.”

Both Suri and Ichika looked at her, bewildered.  Suri spoke up. “How long have you been fused, Ino?”  

Ino counted on her fingers a moment, before coming to the answer.  “Forever!”

Ichika sprung to her feet.  “H-How is that possible?! Most grown men can’t even drift!  How could a little girl do it?!”

Ino smiled, kicking her foot a bit awkwardly.  “If I told you, it’d just make you sad for me.”  She looked up, tipping her head to the side, and letting out an innocent smile.  “Let’s just forget about it, okay?”

Ichika faltered slightly, letting out a sigh.  “I guess.” But this explained a lot. Her green fighting style was because she had never had a real fight.  But for her to have the pure instincts that she had; the high drifting compatibility... It was because of the length of time she had been fused.  Ichika was satisfied, for now.

Suddenly, startling everyone, Priscilla appeared in a cloud smoke, giving a gentle “Excuse me.” as she did.  “The bath is ready, Madam Ichika. Are you ready?”

Ichika nodded, but then pointed over her shoulder at Ino.  “Take Ino first. She earned it.”

“No foolin’?!”  Ino burst onto her feet.  She excitedly bounced around.  “Awesome!”

Priscilla quietly led Ino out of the room, leaving Ichika and Suri alone.  The air was tense as Ichika took a seat once again on her Snorlax chair. Suri finally broke the silence with a sigh, sitting forward slightly.  

“Listen, Ichika, about today...”  The words were caught up in her throat.  “Look... Ino is something special. I could tell it immediately when I saw her.  You aren’t stupid, so you could feel it too.”

Ichika nodded.  “You haven’t fought her.”  She looked at her bandaged arms, which still stung, despite having been healed.  “I figured that my senses might have been off when I first saw her. But she’s the real deal.”  

Suri pointed at her.  “Precisely. She is the real deal, but she’s more than that too.”  Suri thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to phrase her thoughts.  “Especially seeing her today, hearing her talk, seeing her relationship with Mr. Sojiro...  She needs friends, Ichika. Real friends. I’m willing to go that distance for her, because I can swallow my pride.”  Her eyes trained on Ichika. “Can you?”

Ichika smirked.  “You know who I am, and you expect I’ll object when we make her our leader.  Isn’t that right.”

Suri nodded.  “Exactly. I’m willing to play the role of support because that’s what I’m best at.  The two of you, however, have the raw strength to sweep with little support. If you try and butt heads with her, or if you’re mean to her...”  She flicked her wrist, and sharpened pink petals shot up into the gaps between her fingers. “I will destroy you.”

Ichika raised an eyebrow.  “I will expect nothing less from you, Redfield.”  

Suri sighed, though, holding a hand out to Ichika.  “I’m willing to call a truce with you, however. I’m Ino’s friend, and I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, for now.”  

Ichika took her by the hand and shook it gently.  “I just to want to be the best, and Ino is the path for that.”  She sat back again. “I’m going to play ball because the three of us have overlapping goals.  Plus,” Ichika looked away, “She’s definitely one of the more bearable people I’ve ever met.”

Suri chuckled.  “I find her energy refreshing, honestly.”  A small smile was on her face. “It’s almost like she’s my sun, and she brings out my forme change on her own.”

“That’s really cute, Suri,” Ichika joked, prompting a blush and a thrown pillow from Suri.  

Ino bounded into the room, followed by the three Pokemon who had been frolicking outside.  She had changed into comfy pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt, coming in with a bright smile on her face.  “I’m back!” she called, plopping onto the couch next to Suri. “Boy, that tub is massive! It was like a swimming pool!”  

Ichika stood, beginning the task of unravelling the bandages still bound to her arm.  This made her wince slightly, as they were still quite painful, but she did her best to successfully hide the pain from her two companions, who were too busy greeting the Pokemon that came into the room to notice.  Once she had fully unravelled both arms, she followed Priscilla to the door, turning back to face her friends. “I’ll be back. Don’t have too much fun, you two!”

Ino gave a wave and an “Okay!”, while Suri simply blushed, giving a small nod.  Ichika went to the bath and submerged herself in the water, only leaving her nose and above out of the water.  Priscilla stood at the side of the tub, ready to jump in with soap and loofah. Ichika just stared forward though, letting out a sigh through her nostrils.  

“Those girls...  Something about them bothers you, Madam Ichika?”  Priscilla spoke in an even, emotionless tone. Her outward appearance might give off an uncaring aire, but in reality she had always been in touch with Ichika’s feelings.  

Ichika nodded, sitting back in the tub, lifting her head completely out of the water.  “The two of them, it feels like they were destined to come together... It’s frustrating.”  She lifted her right hand, and turned it over to look at the back of her hand, which was scarred with a sliver of burnt flesh that ran from the base of her ring finger to her thumb.  It was the only thing that the Pokemon Center couldn’t fully heal, leaving Ichika with a permanent reminder of her weakness, and her hubris. “And that Ino girl... Who is she? How can she have been fused with a Pokemon since childhood?  By all accounts, that girl should be dead.” Ichika held out her hand, taking the bar of soap from her servant. “I want you and Jakob to look into things more. Find out everything you can about Ino Toyon and Sojiro Hinawami.”

Priscilla nodded once.  “Of course, Madam Ichika.”  

* * *

 

“Ow, ow, ow!”  Ino squirmed in protest as Suri pulled at her hair with a brush, removing knots upon knots from her usually unkempt hair.  Small tears were forming at the edges of her eyes, which she tried to fight back. But Suri kept working her hair, never letting up pressure.  “This battle is too much!” she cried, “You’re too powerful, Suri!”

Suri smiled lightly, not paying Ino’s words or protests any mind.  “You have such beautiful hair, Ino,” she murmured, working out a large knot, which made Ino jump.  “It’s a shame to see it in this condition. When was the last time you brushed your hair?”

Ino shrugged.  “I dunno, but it’s been a while.”  Another knot snapped her to attention, with a quiet apology coming from Suri.  A smile came to Ino. “You know, like this, it almost feels like we’re sisters.”  

Suri blushed.  “S-Sisters? You think?”  

Ino nodded.  “Yeah, we’re like sisters, but closer.”  

Suri began to tremble.  “Cl-cl-cl-closer?” she stammered, fidgeting slightly.  “What do you mean, cl-closer?”

Ino spun in her seat to face Suri, who jumped.  Her face was in a wide, genuine smile, and she reached out and pat Suri on the top of her head.  “We’re best friends, too!”

Suri relaxed slightly, looking up at Ino.  “Y-You think?”

Ino retracted her hand, letting it rest on her thigh.  “From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew we were meant to be friends.”  She gripped the front of her shirt, about where her heart was. “And I’m so glad the feeling in my heart was right.”

Suri’s heart exploded, filling her with an excitement and a euphoria that she had never experienced before.  Ino turned back again, awaiting more hair brushing, which Suri resumed after composing herself for a moment. “I’m glad we’re friends, Ino,” she finally said after a few moments of silence.  “I can tell that we will be friends forever.”

Ino smiled gently, welcoming a sleepy Suketarou to her lap, who she then pulled into her chest for a hug.  He protested briefly but eventually resigned himself to his fate, letting out a small coo. The two continued this for a while, before Suri was finally finished and Ino frowned at the freedom her hair now enjoyed.  

“When I power up again, all your hard work will just vanish.”  Ino did a little twirl. It was certainly nice to feel her hair _not_ fight her as she spun, but it was also different, and that made it slightly uncomfortable.  

Suri did a flex with one arm, giving Ino a coy grin.  “And I’ll be here to fight those knots back!”

Ino sighed.  “Okay, okay...”  She walked over and set Suketarou on a pillow at the top of the bed before collapsing onto it herself.  “Even after treatment at the Pokemon Center, I’m still exhausted from the fight today. That Ichika really is powerful, huh?”  She smiled. “There are probably going to be so many more powerful people in the Rustboro Tournament, too, huh?”

Suri nodded sitting on a chair near the bed.  “You’re right. We’re probably going to face off against people far stronger than even Ichika is now.”  She sat back. “We need to grow stronger. All three of us have a lot of growing we can still do, and we have two weeks to prepare.”

Ino lifted a clenched fist into the air.  “Two weeks...” She smiled. “We’re going to crush them all...  You, me, and Ichika. We’re going to crush them all, and qualify for the Eastern Conference Circuit.”   

“We’ll need a team name.”  Suri sat back into her chair.  “And we need to make sure we have Mr. Sojiro pack us lunches.”  

Ino jolted up at the idea.  “Uncle Sojiro makes the best lunches.”  

“Leave it to you to think about food,” Suri sighed, shaking her head slowly.  

Ichika entered the room, wrapped tightly in a towel.  She was drying her hair vigorously with another towel, giving a slight shiver as she rounded the door and faced her two friends.  “Jeez, it’s chilly in here, huh?” She shook her head around a few times to displace any remaining droplets, before pushing some bangs out of her eyes.  “Bath’s all your, Suri.”

Suri was staring at the ground, and she dutifully stood and gave a bow.  “Th-Thank you!” She bolted from the room, followed quickly by Priscilla.  

Ichika sighed.  “Man, what’s up with her?”  She quickly changed into a similar outfit as her guest; black tank top and pajama pants, and took a seat on the bed beside Ino, who had since taken up a position seated with her back against the mountain of pillows.  

“She changes form with there’s no sun.”  Ino tapped her head, implicating the fact that Suri’s hair had been a deep purplish blue when she left.  “In the sun, Cherrim become a lot more active. The same goes for her.” She giggled. “I can’t wait to see her completely in her sun form, she’s going to be so cute!”  Ino placed both hands on the sides of her head like they were pigtails. “She said she even gets cute little tails in her hair! And it turns a bright pink, too.”

“Oh yeah...”  Ichika recalled that while in the sandstorm arena, her hair had been at shoulder length and was mostly pink.  It had since changed to blue. “I guess I never put it together.”

Ino shook her head around a few times, enjoying the freeing feeling of brushed hair with a happy grin.  “Suri even brushed my hair! Look at how smooth it is!”

Ichika chuckled.  “What, have you never brushed your hair before?”  

Ino nodded.  “I have a few times, and I do it when it gets unbearable.  But I just don’t like doing it because it hurts so much!” She sheepishly held her hair, running her fingers through it.  “I’ve never had a friend brush my hair, though. It felt special.”

Ichika blushed.  Ino’s brazen childishness was intense, and her naivety to the world would make her a nuisance.  But, it was just like Suri said; that energy she had was infectious, and quite honestly, refreshing.  This whole team situation would be a drag; but at least she could be with worse teammates. She paused a moment.  Maybe being with Suri would be bad, but at least Ino was a true combatant. Ichika perked up, and jumped to her feet, walking over to a nearby table and rummaging through the drawers.  “I have a gift for you, Ino.”

After a moment, she stood back up, and held out the item to her.  It was a red gem embedded in a pendent, which was on a thin chain.  “Here, I want you to have this.”

Ino blinked a few time, looking between the pendent and Ichika, before shaking her head.  “No, no! I can’t accept something like that, it’s too nice!”

Ichika sigh, and forced it into her hand.  “Dummy, pay attention to it. Feel it in your hands.”  

Ino swallowed hard and did as she was told, tucking it to her chest while clenched in both hands.  The gem was warm, although not from her own body heat. It was radiating a faint heat, which had grown stronger since being held by Ino.  She perked up. “Is this a fire gem?”

Ichika nodded.  “The very same. If you use it, it won’t last for more than a few attacks, but it might give us the edge we need in a pinch.”  

Ino grinned.  “Tomorrow, we’re going to hit training really hard.”  

Ichika grinned back, eyes locked on Ino’s.  “Tomorrow, I’m going to show you my true power.”  

Suri slumped down in the tub, completely wrapped in euphoria.  “This tub is heavenly!"


End file.
